Sylvanas Windrunner (W:TE)
Sylvanas Windrunner is a character featured in Warcraft: The End. Sylvanas is a Forsaken dark ranger. She is the Queen of the Forsaken. Sylvanas is a member of the Horde. She works closely with the blood elves, searching for their lost allies and exploring the world. Sylvanas questions her allegiance to the Horde and wonders why her and her people should be in it. However, she enjoys having allies on the alien planet and is willing to help the Horde form a new nation... as long as it benefits the Forsaken in the long run. Throughout the Series |-|Season One = (TBA) Personality In her early life, Sylvanas was a prodigious ranger, proud and vain—and pragmatic. As the ranger general, Sylvanas, like many of the quel'dorei, held the belief that it was a mistake to teach magic to humanity; though she was also of the opinion that Quel'Thalas would do well to coexist with the other races of the world, and to practice tolerance. Sylvanas's ambiguous relationship with her pupil, the human Nathanos Marris, may have shaped this belief (or have been the result of it). Death, however, would give Sylvanas a highly different outlook on life. In death, Sylvanas was motivated, for the most part, by revenge; and later, a drive to survive (and thus avoid the hell awaiting her) at all costs. Sylvanas is a highly cunning and capable administrator, having built up a nation from nothing to one of Azeroth's most powerful (and volatile) factions. Though she has forged alliances, she has consistently kept her allies ignorant of her true motives, knowledge and intentions, resorting to ruthless betrayals and professing innocence as appropriate. Sylvanas makes little distinction between friend and foe; if you do not stand with the Forsaken, you stand against them. She makes use of oratory and favourable propaganda to further her goals, be it rallying the purposeless undead on a crusade of retribution, or motivating her people to conquer. Sylvanas is a cold and amoral ruler, placing value on few of her subjects beyond their use as tools, be it arrows to kill on her behalf or shields to protect her from her enemies. Even her own homeland was not exempt to this; indeed, Sylvanas was willing to use it as a bargaining chip to secure more manpower in her quest for vengeance. Sylvanas is often brusque and dismissive, though is quick to feign respect around figures such as the Warchief. She does however pay some amount of respect to her own soldiers, commemorating them through their insignia or attempting to rescue survivors of a battle. Sylvanas is a ruthless and creative military leader. She is not above using hostages, explicitly banned chemical weaponry, and enforcing morally dubious choices to put the Forsaken ahead in warfare. The lines between Sylvanas and the Lich King are blurred in this regard, with similarities between the Dark Lady and whom she had most despised growing by the day. Hints exist that Sylvanas has not been able to entirely cast aside her old life. She takes a special notice of Lor'themar Theron's Thalassian, sings a melancholic tune regarding the fall of her homeland, and expresses genuine emotion in regards to her sister after rediscovering a locket once gifted to Sylvanas by her elder sibling, which is still in the Dark Lady's possession. Appearances Season One (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:Warcraft: The End Characters Category:Characters